1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipation apparatus of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, includes a motherboard, a number of electronic elements such as CPUs and memories arranged on the motherboard. A heat sink is usually mounted on the motherboard and attached to the electronic element for heat dissipation, with a bottom of the heat sink. However, if the heat sink is too tall or large, the heat sink is generally not easily mounted in a reliable steady manner only with the bottom of the heat sink, thereby reducing heat dissipation efficiency if the heat sink becomes loose mounted.